


Trying Something New

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: The Daddy Kink Chronicles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Tav, Finger kink, Gamzee pov, Hand Jobs, M/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is entirely Zee's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

His fingers rubbed your scalp as they found purchase in your hair before pulling you in to a deep kiss, his other hand following the curve of your ass till he lifted one of your thighs just enough before tipping back and landing on top of you on the bed. A slight shocked noise fell from your lips as his hand pulled from your hair to caress your cheek. “You’re such a good boy for me Gamz,” Tavros whispers before grinding down into your spread legs, “such a perfect baby boy for daddy.”

Your breath catching before coming out in an almost purr as he slowly rocked his hips against yours, “You have been, such a good boy for me, eating all your vegetables, and doing all your chores…”

His lips are right by your ear and motherfuck you aren’t so sure you would be getting to registering it otherwise, not with the grind of his hips into yours, his arms practically boxing you in, keeping you all close and safe and hot and claimed and you can’t stop the whimper as you begin to need more than the slow pace he is giving you and buck up when he catches your lips in a kiss.

Grinning he pulls back, dragging on your bottom lip until it pops back, feeling puffy and wet from where his tongue had licked it on its way out of his mouth. 

You stare up, wide eyed and almost afraid he is going to leave you here, to finish off, because maybe you weren’t suppose to move but a good daddy aught to know to tell a brother what the rules are, and as these thoughts race through your mind you squeak when his hand lifts and rubs around your nipple through your shirt. Can’t help your panting breaths as his other hand begins to untie the string of your pants, an almost desperate whine leaving your lips has his hand stills and you can see him get an idea

"Daddy wants to try something alright baby boy?"

Biting your lip you nod, thinking of all the times his “something” turned out the fucking miracles.

he pats your stomach as he shifts his grip to move you up the bed from your hips, before sliding up your shirt, his fingers pressing you can feel his strong hand, pads still soft as they press in on your ribs before he bends down and the tips of his ‘hawk tickle before his nose gets its nuzzle on and his lips softly trace your belly dip. Tongue moving down following the light trail of hair you still had and as he gets to the edge of your pants you can’t help but release a long held moan.

Grinning up at you he continues to move down, leaving the pajamas on before pressing his lips and giving the first feel of pressure in what must have been too long by your standards. 

Pressing kiss after kiss before mouthing your cock, pajamas getting damp from spit and leaking pre-cum as he massages your balls through the loose spotted cloth.

Its when he pulls the head of your cock into his mouth, soaking the cloth through with excess drool you curl up til you are practically sitting up and his hand comes up to push you down but instead you grab it and pull one of his fingers in between your lips.

He practically freezes, and groans when you run your tongue along the tip of his index, his groan making your whole body shake before he pulls off and pushes your pants down.

Leaning forward, eyes on your mouth he pushes his finger further in, pressing on your tongue before he swallows and that might as well have been a command as his hand slides up before grabbing you and as you suck on the digit he pumps in time with you. Raising a hand you grip his wrist and start sucking harder, pulling off to lick his other fingers before bringing two between your lips and bobbing, his fist jacking you faster and harder and you would almost say it hurts but fuck you are losing it, you stop sucking as his thumb rolls across your slit and your body starts to shake and he’s whispering at you, telling you how much he loves that his sweet little boy loves to suck him, how he loves to fuck him, his little boy, you. 

Its getting harder to breath as you squirm, as the heat rolls and his fingers nearly choke, your eyes almost water as his hand shifts off your shaft and rolls under and his knuckles drag against your taint and roll and the soft pad of a finger traces the small ring of your hole.

His fingers grip your jaw tight and slip out just as he practically pulls you so your momentum smacks your face to his as he pushes you back down, lips on yours, tongue licking deep in your mouth his other hand going down to give you one, two, three last pumps and you nearly scream as you come hard getting it all over his shirt before his hands release you only to fling your legs around him as he ruts hard against your ass before cumming in his shorts.

He wipes the spit that trailed from your chin with his clean hand before kissing you softly.

"I love you Gamzee"

He holds you tight while you come down from your high, come back to yourself, before suggesting perhaps the two of you might be in need of some sort of shower to say the least.


End file.
